1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit that is removably attachable to a hunter's tree stand, bind, or other accessory, in order to allow the attached to device to be transported in the field by an ATV.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A hunter's tree stand is standard equipment for many hunters. The tree stand is brought to a desired location, is set up, and is used by the hunters to wait for the prey. The problem with the hunters tree stand is its size. Even relatively small and collapsible tree stands are relatively bulky and difficult to transport, especially on hilly terrain or in a dense forest. Accordingly, many hunters rely on transporting the tree stand via an ATV (All Terrain Vehicle) which can easily carry the tree stand between truck and hunting location. While an ATV can carry all but the most massive tree stands, use of the ATV is not without its drawbacks. Loading the tree stand and securing it onto the ATV can be a challenge in itself. As a typical ATV has a forward rack and a rear rack, each of which are relatively small, even a modest sized tree stand be difficult to secure thereon. Additionally, after the hunt, the racks tend to be used for the felled game, in addition to other hunting gear, so that no room exists upon where the tree stand can be secured. This often results in the need to make two trips between hunting ground and truck, which can be quite onerous when the two are located a fair distance apart. Often, due to its size, the tree stand must be loaded transversely to the ATV's longitudinal axis. As a result, the tree stand protrudes out from the sides of the vehicle so that the ATV is limited in its maneuverability through the forest.
To address such problems, tow vehicles have been proposed wherein the tree stand is towed behind the ATV dispensing with the bulky loading process and freeing the tie down racks for other equipment and game. However, such tow vehicles are themselves bulky so that transport space on the truck, which is already transporting the ATV, can be problematic. Additionally, such tow vehicles tend to be relatively complex in design and construction making such devices relatively expensive to purchase.
What is needed is a device that allows a hunter to use his or her ATV to transport a tree stand while addressing the above stated drawbacks. Such a device must allow for quick and easy attachment of the tree stand to the ATV without significantly diminishing the carrying capacity of the ATV and without unduly limiting the ATV's maneuverability, especially in dense topography. Such a device must be of relatively simple design and construction so as to be relatively inexpensive to produce so as to be economical for potential purchasers of such a device.